


Lab Privileges

by EggParty



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alcohol, Bestiality, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Other, Oviposition, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allowing Blackarachnia to use his lab goes wrong for Shockwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Privileges

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill! thank you @ whoever this anon was.

Shockwave sat at his desk. He had a small glass of energon on his desk, recently emptied. He filled the glass again, drinking through a built-in straw. It had been a long day. Many calls, many tests, results sent to many, both Cons and Bots. He usually refrained but Lugnut insisted quite loudly he accept the gift of green hi-grade energon from Megatron.

“A little careful, light inebriation,” Shockwave said to himself. “it does no one any good to be as wound up as I can get.” He filled the glass. “Just another small glass.” Shockwave realized he had underestimated the drinks, he cursed his lack of knowledge when it came to hi-grade. He could feel a pleasant warmth pool in his tank but his thighs felt weak, his arms heavy. Shockwave knew if he got up he would wobble.

Then came a distant crash from his lab.

“Scrap.” said Shockwave, finishing his drink. He sank into his chair. Whatever it was, he could order someone to clean it later. Getting up was not preferable, and some broken vials could wait. There were no dangerous materials or samples in that lab.

Only a dangerous living specimen, if you could call the techno-organic thing Blackarachnia coerced Shockwave into containing for her ‘alive’.

With a skittering noise, Shockwave’s insides flip-flopped. ‘It’ was out. Getting up was now preferable.

He pushed his frame up, and every part of him felt heavy. He took a step, and his claws hands ended up on the table with a heavy thump. It took a second try to hold the call button in his desk down. “I need-“

The creature launched itself into Shockwave’s crotch with enough force that he stumbled, falling awkwardly to the floor, clearing his desk and sending his chair careening on his way down.

“Eugh,” Shockwave muttered, trying to grab the slimy creature. “disgusting thing! I’ll have you destroyed and there’ll be nothing that spider could do to save you!”

Shockwave could feel the specimen pulsate against him, hot and wet, seeping into his seams. It shivered, and Shockwave kicked his feet in an attempt to get up, claws digging into his desk after failing to pry the animal off. “Need to contain.” Shockwave ran through ideas on removal. He was amenable to killing it, but shooting towards his crotch was an awkward position and guaranteed to go wrong. He couldn’t get the thing off of him, and was alone.

He wasn’t about to bet on someone walking in. Shockwave didn’t work off guesswork or trust in variables or chance.

The wet creature kept pulsing against him, limbs sliding over armor. Then he felt a prick in the joint between his pelvis and thigh. “Info.” Shockwave gasped. “Where’s the info packet Blackarachnia left?”  
It was one of the data pads yet to be downloaded. Shockwave couldn’t get himself to download it, so he begrudgingly settled for reading.

_“Shockwave: I don’t know what this thing is. It’s half technological, half organic, like me. I wanted it. I kept it. I want to study it, for personal reasons.”_

“Disgusting.” Shockwave tossed the data pad aside. “Couldn’t she do research on metal and tissue samples instead of keeping a dangerous creature in my lab?” he said to the creature sealed against his plating. It kept on pulsing rhythmically, pricking the same joint again. No more of that, Shockwave thought, pulling himself up by his arms via the desk and found his left leg completely nonfunctional. He put his weight on his right and a claw went to inspect if he was numb or severed.

He was pricked in the other leg, and got his answer; He was numbed and he gently put himself back on the floor before he collapsed. “What are you going to do, eat me?” Shockwave asked. “Lick me? Sleep? What else do organics do?”

The techno-organic being found the manual latch for his modesty plating. ‘Ah,’ he thought as its slick body touched his valve, ‘it is going to mate with me.’ Shockwave supported himself on his clawed hands and watched. He had already tried to pull it off, there was no standing until the numb feeling faded. He accepted this thing was determined to attempt what it wanted.

“I think you’ll find me a disappointment.” Shockwave warned. “I am not the same species as yourself. This is pointless, and I pity you not knowing better.”

Thin, wiry, Shockwave felt something push into him, jerking and poking his insides. It squeaked, rumbled and squirmed against the Decepticon. Shockwave laid on the floor, legs apart and content to let the creature finish its futile efforts.

He was not content with the small jab of pain he felt deep inside him. He looked, and Shockwave saw the creature had pushed some of its body into his valve to get whatever it was using deep enough. the old Decepticon tried to dig at it again with his claws but it flattened against his array and rumbled deeply, sending vibrations into him that made the old 'Con twitch in his thighs, and lay down again on his back. He would just have to let the creature finish, kill it when it detached, then he would see a medic immediately.

Sickening pulses that made his valve hot had Shockwave clutching the leg of his desk, his other flat on the floor and he stared at the ceiling with his single red optic. He made one last attempt to lift a leg, only to find both unresponsive.

Shockwave kept his mind on the time, growing anxious that this creature’s coupling was taking so long. Organics didn’t live long enough to take this long to do anything. His valve was hot, legs numb, and Shockwave realized he felt heavy. Any touches made the animal buzz against him angrily, sending sudden pleasure against his sensitive node and tender folds.

So he waited. And waited. Waited. More waiting. Until finally, the creature broke the seal it had made against Shockwave’s array and dropped from him. Shockwave gasped and used the heels of his palms to push himself away.

“Finally.” He said, voice raspy from silence for hours. “I am calling for cleanup and you-“ Shockwave thought better on his threat, and gently touched his sensitive entrance. “…you will be removed.”

He called for help when he was able to and ordered lowly assistants to contain the creature for him. He pulled himself into a chair, and waved off their questions and concern with “the matter is being looked into”.

With the slippery and spotted creature contained, Shockwave sat until certain he could move himself into his personal quarters.

* * *

 Shockwave laid in his bed. His head ached, his hips ached. When the heavy feeling inside him refused to go away, noticing an increase in weight instead, he had scanned himself.  
Sure enough, something was inside of him. Multiple somethings. A concerning number of oval shapes.

His first thought was surgery, but that was out of the question. That would require assistance, and there was nobody he trusted enough that also had the necessary surgical skills.  
Medical. He could go the medical route alone.

Shockwave rolled carefully off his bed and walked gently to his lab. He locked the door behind him, enough deterrence for the majority of fellow Decepticons, and he rummaged through his cabinet. Some tubing, a bag, a few needles, various supplies were stuffed into the crook of an arm.

Making his way to the medical part of the lab, Shockwave had to walk past the creature who had done this to him. It skittered up to the glass but Shockwave gave it no thought, no sideways glance as he went by.

He held a clawed hand out, slowly lowering himself onto the bed and sighing as he relaxed. He held up the bag, reading ‘pictarin’ on the label. He attached everything correctly, and slipped the needle into himself with no hesitation. After securing the needle so it wouldn’t fall, Shockwave shut his red optic and relaxed.

It would be over soon enough. He made a mental mote to pour out the rest of that damned hi-grade.

The medicine forced his tank to open into his valve, and as it widened it hurt. Shockwave clutched hard enough at the bed he left deep scratches and dents. Fluid had only trickled out lazily, until there was a sudden gush, and a wave of fluid ran off the bed, dripping noisily into the hard floor with a _tap tap tap._

Shockwave leaned forward, quietly pushing until an egg came free. It was long, oval, and it took three tries before it broke free of his body. He wanted to grab it, inspect it and see just what it was, exactly, but the next entered his valve and he found himself pushing out three more eggs before he could reach between his legs and grab an egg. Held delicately in his claws, the egg had a hard shell, blue-silver and metallic.

It looked perfect. Shockwave considered it disgusting. He put it back with the others in their pile, and forced out more eggs. He had no idea how many to expect, for the most part his insides were a white, solid mass on the scanner’s screen.

His valve burned with every egg. They were large, and his hips were thin. They forced his spike out as they came down. They were hard, heavy, and Shockwave started to fear he didn’t have the energy to finish what he started. Despite the pain and the ache, Shockwave was surprised with an overload. Legs trembling and sticky, he bared down and forced out the next egg lodges in him.

 _Pop, pop pop_ , Shockwave gasped as each and every egg now brought him to climax, leaving him an overheated mess of a mech, arms dangling off the edges of his bed.

Relief finally came when the eggs ceased.

Shockwave tiredly removed the needle from his arm, letting the bag slowly drain on the floor. He didn’t care. He rested, then inspected his eggs. Seventeen in all, each one smooth and silvery. Groaning, he swung his legs over the edge and got up. He left his eggs in their drying pile, and returned with a box. Shockwave stored them together, one at a time. It was awkward to grab smooth round eggs with claws, especially as exhausted as he was. Boxed up, he tried to walk instead of shuffle to his desk.

“I have a lab that needs cleaning.” Shockwave said, into the intercom in his desk. “Send someone immediately.”

He rest his claws on top of the box, ignoring the low-ranking crew that crept into his lab space. “Anything else you want done?” one asked.

“Yes,” Shockwave replied. He held up the box. “don’t open this but make sure it gets to Blackarachnia. Remove specimen one-one-three, and take it to her as well. Let her know she has lost the use of my lab, indefinitely.”

“Anything else?” the small Decepticon asked, arms full from the box, now.

“Leave. I have work to resume.”

**Author's Note:**

> HMU at 0palheart.tumblr.com! I love to talk to people, and I take requests!


End file.
